When new products are created or existing products are updated, the associated new and updated product definitions need to be communicated to various sub-processes that make up the product lifecycle management system, which in turn may be part of a multi-application integration system (MAIS).
For example, a front-office for sales and customer service can be treated as the source of all sales related product information. For purposes of explanation, assume that the front-office maintains and defines all sales catalogs, as well as defines bundled product definitions and configurable product definitions. The front-office can use customer feedback either to modify product definitions and requirements or to create new product definitions and requirements. When the new product definitions are created by the front-office, such new product definitions need to be made available in the back-office for engineering design and manufacturing systems. For example, the post sales, service and support activities information gathered by the front-office serve as feedback into the process for defining/analyzing customer requirements for a given product. Such information can be used by the back-office engineering/manufacturing systems to create a better product or improve existing products.
Similarly, the back-office engineering design and manufacturing systems may also initiate new product definitions or modify existing product definitions. For example, the engineers in the back-office may develop a new product. The new product information needs to be made available to the front-office (sales and service department of the company) so that the company can present the latest product offerings to customers.
The users of the front-office software computerized systems typically store data in forms usable by the front-office computerized system, which often differ significantly from the forms usable with back-office computerized systems.
Thus, when some or all aspects of product management are managed by both back-office and front-office computerized systems, there is a need to synchronize the product management information in both computerized systems. Generally, in order for front-office computerized systems to communicate with back-office computerized systems that are already being used, the user must manually regenerate data from the back-office computerized systems in forms usable by the front-office computerized systems, and vice versa. Such manual regeneration has several significant disadvantages, including: (1) it is often expensive; (2) it often requires a substantial amount of time to complete; (3) it must be repeated each time data changes in either the back-office system or the front-office system; and (4) it is prone to errors.
In view of the foregoing, an automated approach for transforming data used by a back-office computerized system for use by a front-office computerized system, and vice versa, is needed.